


I could be the way forward only if they pay for it

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Cricket Club, First Day, Gen, New Job, cricket victoria, cricketers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Newly retired footballer Alex Fasolo is hired by Cricket Victoria to improve the wellbeing of their cricketers and get back to their winning ways in all three forms of the game.
Kudos: 1





	I could be the way forward only if they pay for it

The gate creaked open as Alex Fasolo drove into the car park for his first day at his new job. After reverse parking into the only empty space, he took a few deep breaths and got out, stretching his limbs.

Passing by the dumpster at the edge of the car park, there was a kid with reddish hair leaning on it casually.

"Hey bro," Jake Fraser-McGurk said, innocently.

"Help me," a muffled voice came from the dumpster.

Alex halted. "Is there something alive in there?" he asked, pointing to the dumpster.

"No, definitely not," Jake said, giving Alex a sweet smile.

"Great," Alex said, and continued on to the front entrance. 

After grabbing two coffees from the cafe, he walked past the reception desk where a cricketer dressed in pristine whites was chatting up the receptionist. Both of them were holding takeaway coffee cups.

"Hey, you're the new guy," the receptionist noted.

"Yes, I'm Alex," Alex told them. 

"I'm Sebastian," the cricketer said, grinning at Alex. Then he turned back to the girl behind the reception desk, talking eagerly.

Alex continued on deeper into the building, still nervously clutching a coffee in each hand.

"Where is everyone?" he murmured, going from office to office and finding them all empty.

Turning a sharp corner, he ran right into a solid chest and stumbled back, coffee spilling everywhere.

"I'm so sorry," Alex apologised, craning his neck up to look at the man with bright blue eyes and sandy blond hair.

"No problem," Will Sutherland said, and plucked one of the coffees from Alex's hand. "Thanks." He downed the whole thing in one go and crushed the cup in his fist, tossing it in the wastepaper basket in the nearest office.

Alex was bewildered and slunk away, becoming even more nervous. What kind of job was he walking into?

"Hey, you're the new health and wellbeing officer!" a voice called behind him and Alex swivelled around to see Captain Peter Handscomb, long hair flowing like a cape behind him. 

"Yeah, that's me," Alex said, modestly.

"We're so glad to have you," Captain Pete gushed. "We really think you can make a difference around here."

Alex thought about the kid near the dumpster possibly hiding something (or someone), the cricketer who clearly spent more time chatting up receptionists than playing cricket, and the huge mountain of a man crushing a paper cup in a fist. 

The captain who hadn't seen a hairdresser in years.

"Yeah," Alex replied, knowing he could make a big difference to this place. Someone needs to.


End file.
